


Quelle étrange combinaison

by JessSwann



Series: Cinquante Nuances de Vampire [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Discord : Paradisio di Dante, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Prostitution
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: Pré Série, le récit de l'instant où Lily Salvatore découvre le destin de son fils Damon...
Relationships: Julian/Lily, Klaus Mikaelson/Damon Salvatore
Series: Cinquante Nuances de Vampire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046320
Kudos: 5





	Quelle étrange combinaison

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : The Vampires Diaries ne m’appartient pas
> 
> Hello ! Voici un nouveau texte écrit pour Les Nuits du FoF (60 minutes pour un thème) cette fois le mot était : «Hétérodiégétique» (désigne un personnage qui raconte un récit dans lequel il ne figure pas lui-même ; le personnage est extérieur à sa propre narration.)  
> Ce défi répond également à plusieurs défis du Discord de l’Enfer de Dante (la liste en fin d’histoire)   
> N’hésitez pas à me contacter si vous voulez des informations sur le FoF ou le discord
> 
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**_Londres, 1901_ **

Tout commença comme d’habitude.

Julian, toujours aussi élégant avec son smoking, son teint diaphane rehaussant encore sa beauté, s’installa dans un large fauteuil et entreprit le récit de sa dernière visite parmi les humains.

« J’ai entendu parler d’un certain Damon Salvatore, » lâcha-t-il brusquement en fixant la femme qui lui tenait compagnie.

Lily Salvatore porta une main à sa gorge pour dissimuler à Julian l’émotion que la mention de son fils avait fait naitre en elle. Son subterfuge n’eut toutefois aucun effet sur le vampire centenaire et il lui adressa un sourire aussi tordu que malfaisant.

« Oui, ma chère Lily, ton précieux Damon a suivi tes traces et est devenu un vampire, lui aussi… Seulement, je ne suis pas certaine que tu apprécies ce qu’il fait de sa seconde existence… », précisa-t-il, accompagnant ses paroles d’un rire cruel.

Lily s’obligea à ne pas réagir, consciente que son amant ne lui révélerait rien de plus si elle montrait un quelconque intérêt. Julian la dévisagea avec attention puis :

« On m’a raconté que Damon se trouvait à présent en compagnie de Klaus Mikaelson. Enfin, selon mon informateur, ils sont plus que compagnons de route, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Une fois de plus, Lily se força à afficher un masque indifférent.

« Tu connais aussi bien que moi la réputation de Klaus, n’est-ce pas Lily ? »

Devant le silence persistant de la femme, Julian poursuivit :

« Mikaelson a toujours eu un gout prononcé pour les hommes et on dit que ton ainé est devenu un véritable Apollon en grandissant… Bref, toujours est-il que Klaus a littéralement eu le coup de foudre, enfin si tant est que ce dépravé soit capable d’éprouver quelque chose. Il a tout tenté pour obliger Damon à se donner à lui mais, étrangement, ton fils a réussi à résister… »

Là Julian s’interrompit et considéra Lily avec sérieux.

« Franchement, je reconnais que je suis étonné. Ce n’est pas donné à tout le monde d’être capable d’échapper au contrôle mental d’un Originel, surtout du plus puissant d’entre eux. Mais Damon y est parvenu, ce qui, tu l’imagines, n’a fait qu’exacerber le désir de Klaus pour lui… »

L’effroi monta en Lily, accentuant encore la pâleur de son teint hâve de vampire. Un ricanement diabolique échappa à Julian tandis qu’il poursuivait son récit, les yeux rivés à ceux de sa compagne.

« J’imagine que Klaus aurait, de toute manière, fini par réussir à briser son esprit, mais l’Originel a toujours aimé les défis. Il a passé des mois à chercher ce qui forcerait Damon à courber l’échine – et pas que – devant lui. On a tous nos secrets, comme tu le sais… »

Impuissante, Lily détourna les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas entendre la suite de l’histoire de Julian mais, elle savait qu’il ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

« Et, finalement, il a trouvé… Il parait que Damon a été tellement éprouvé par ta pseudo mort de la tuberculose qu’il s’est juré de tout faire pour obtenir le pouvoir de contrôler la maladie des êtres humains. Mikaelson n’a eu qu’à s’enfoncer dans la brèche, si j’ose dire… En échange de la connaissance et de la maitrise de cette si précieuse aptitude, Klaus a obtenu la soumission de Damon. »

Lily ne put réprimer un mouvement de dégout et les lèvres si séduisantes de Julian s’incurvèrent en un sourire pervers.

« Il est devenu la putain de Klaus et s’incline devant tous ses désirs. On raconte même qu’en dépit de débuts douloureux - inutile que je te fasse un dessin, n’est-ce pas ? – Damon prend désormais plaisir à se faire posséder par Mikaelson de toutes les manières possibles. Moi qui croyais que seules les femmes pouvaient se prostituer, » s’amusa Julian.

Une nausée remonta dans la gorge de Lily, la première depuis qu’elle avait été transformée, et Julian posa un regard faussement compatissant sur elle.

« Je suis désolé, je sais que ça fait mal. Mais, je ne peux pas te dire quelque chose qui est faux, au prétexte de t’épargner. Oui, ton si précieux ainé est en vie et il ne t’a pas oubliée. Afin honorer ta mémoire, il écarte les fesses pour Klaus, se moqua Julian. Enfin, on dit que celui qui aime se sacrifie… J’imagine que Damon devait beaucoup t’aimer pour désirer ainsi obtenir le pouvoir de contrôler les maladies. A moins, qu’il ne le veuille pour sauver quelqu’un autre… Il est vrai que j’ignore ce qu’est devenu le jeune Stefan… Qui sait, peut-être a-t-il été, à son tour, touché par la tuberculose ? »

Lily sentit une vague d’émotion monter en elle devant la cruauté de son amant. Durant les premiers temps de sa transformation, elle s’était souvent posé la question : un cœur qui a cessé de battre peut-il encore se briser ? A présent, elle connaissait la réponse…

Julian ricana.

« Quel dommage, n’est-ce pas ? Quand je pense que tu as tout fait pour veiller sur tes enfants… allant jusqu’à simuler ta mort pour pouvoir garder un œil sur eux, et maintenant voilà que ton fils est devenu un vampire et se prostitue à cause du traumatisme engendré par ton acte. Enfin, sans doute que parfois les choses arrivent parce qu’elles doivent arriver… Damon était probablement destiné à être soumis, à ton cher mari ou à un autre… Même si j’imagine que ce doit être difficile pour une mère d’apprendre que son enfant est devenu le jouet sexuel de Klaus. Tu crois qu’il est dessus de temps à autres ? Non, connaissant la réputation de Mikaelson, ça m’étonnerait », se répondit Julian à lui-même.

La nausée de Lily s’intensifia et elle fixa le magnifique visage de Julian.

« Tu es une horrible personne. J’aurais voulu ne jamais tomber amoureuse de toi, » souffla-t-elle avant de sortir, claquant la porte derrière elle.

« Allons Lily, tu avoueras : le tendre Damon et le cruel Mikaelson, quelle étrange combinaison ! » lui cria Julian.

Plaquant inutilement ses mains sur ses oreilles à l’ouïe surdéveloppée, Lily ferma les yeux et des larmes de désespoir roulèrent sur ses joues, les premières depuis qu’elle était devenue vampire…

Une fois sa peine épanchée, Lily fixa la porte derrière laquelle se tenait Julian, prêt, elle le savait à reprendre son odieux récit afin de la torturer. Mais… elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Résolue, celle qui n’avait jamais cessé d’être une mère au fond d’elle éteignit son humanité.

**Author's Note:**

> Liste des défis de l’Enfer de Dante :
> 
> Couleur du jour : Couleur du 22/11/2020 : Diaphane  
> Mot du jour : Mot du 07/07/2020 : Vampire  
> Prompt du jour : Prompt du 28/11/2020 “J'aurais voulu ne jamais tomber amoureux.se de toi.”  
> Titre du jour : Titre du 21/09/2020 "Quelle étrange combinaison."  
> Lieu du jour : Lieu du 10/09/2020 : Londres  
> Citation de la semaine : Citation du 03/09/2020 :Tirée de The Witcher  
> "Celui qui aime se sacrifie"  
> Fandom de la semaine : Fandom du 01/12/2020 au 08/12/2020 Vampire Diaries  
> Horoscope : Vierge : -Tu es une horrible personne  
> Mot inconnu de la semaine : Mot inconnu de la semaine du 26/11/2020 : Hâve   
> L’émotion de la semaine : Emotion de la semaine du 27/10/2020 au 02/11/2020 : Effroi  
> De secondaire à principal : Julian  
> Ships farfelus : Klaus x Damon (TVD)   
> Un défi pour soi même ou pour les autres : écrire sur un couple sur lequel on n’a jamais rien écrit  
> Missing moment : Ecrire sur le moment où Lily découvre que son fils Damon est devenu un vampire  
> Alphabet des thèmes : N - Nausée  
> Cassons les préjugés : Préjugé 7 : Les prostitués ne sont que des filles/femmes  
> Les expressions de notre fleuriste : Quarante-neuvième expression de notre fleuriste : Un cœur qui a cessé de battre peut-il encore se briser?  
> Foire aux couples Défi couple 444 Klaus Mikaelson / Damon Salvatore  
> Bestiaire fantastique : CREATURE 18 : Vampire  
> Foire aux folles actions : ACTION 123 : Ricaner diaboliquement  
> Je suis désolé : Je suis désolé 19 : Je suis désolé, je sais que ça fait mal  
> La blessure de votre personnage : Blessure 22 : L'impuissance  
> La fin et le début : Première phrase 28 : "Tout commença comme d'habitude." (Petite sœur, Patricia MacDonald)  
> Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup : Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°103 - Ecrire une scène avec un vampire  
> Je ne peux pas : Je ne peux pas 78 : Je ne peux pas te dire quelque chose qui est faux  
> Le défi des adultes : Défi des adultes 103 - Votre personnage se prostitue  
> Le défi des prénoms : Prénom 50 : Lily  
> Les vêtements de votre perso : Vêtements 1 : Smoking  
> Nos personnages à la Disney : Bambi : Écrire sur un personnage qui a perdu sa mère  
> Les premières fois : La première fois que je pleure  
> Prompts par milliers : Prompt 186 : "On a tous nos secrets."  
> Ships de l’enfer : Ship 58 : Klaus/Damon (TVD)  
> Collectionner les POP : POP n°24 Tony Stark -Playboy : écrire sur Sanji ou sur un personnage séducteur  
> Générer des défis "Tirages au sort obligatoires : Personnage : Julian Limite de temps : 4 mois et 10 jours Limite de mots : Moins de 13 717 mots   
> Tirages au sort facultatifs : Couple : Damon Salvatore x Klaus Mikaelson Pouvoir : Contrôler la Maladie d’un Autre"  
> 6 variations sur le même thème : Thème 59 : La pire chose au monde (fiction3)  
> 7 couples pour un thème : Thème 25 : Feu et glace (couple 1)  
> Les cinquante nuances : 73) Les 50 nuances de vampire (fic 1)  
> Si tu l’oses : 412. Rire cruel  
> Les 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : 59. « Parfois les choses arrivent parce qu'elles doivent arriver. »  
> Le vol partiel ou complet d’un défi : Ecrire sur un vampire  
> Fusionnons : Fusion de 40 défis


End file.
